Were Not Weak
by Chisa2010
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten have always trusted their teammates but their teammates seem to have different thoughts. Now hearing their teammates true thoughts the girls vow to get stronger. Pairs: are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic so plz be nice. Also sorry with all my grammar errors. Plz review I want to know what people think because I think this is my best fic yet out of the two. Also if you don't understand something I will try to answer your question but just try to flow with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I love the show so much! The pairing are Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata/Shino/Kiba, Lee/Tenten/Neji, and Shikamaru/Ino/Chouji **

Were Not Weak

The sun rays shined over the Village of the Hidden Leafs. A young pink hair kunoichi was walking towards her teams training ground. The pink hair kunoichi was a member of team 7 Sakura Haruno. She was slowly taking her time to arrive to the training ground. 'What a nice day' thought Sakura. As she was approaching the bridge she could see her two teammates arguing very loudly.

"Sasuke-teme," said Naruto.

"Naruto-dobe," replied Sasuke as he looks at Naruto with a bored expression.

"Don't call me a dobe," said Naruto with angry face.

"Don't call me a teme," said Sasuke. The two glared at each other. The tension between those two could be felt all the way where Sakura was walking to them. As she approach the two on the bridge she said, "Please tell me you two are not arguing again."

"Good morning Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "We weren't arguing Sakura-chan, all I did was asked Sasuke-teme why you were late."

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-kun.," said Sakura.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Well Naruto…," replied Sakura but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I told you not to call me teme, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Who are you calling dobe?!," cried Naruto.

"You," answered Sasuke and a fight start between those two as they battle it out on the bridge. 'Those two are never going to stop are they' thought Sakura. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared on the bridge. When the smoke had cleared away there stood Kakashi with his Icha Icha Paradise book opened.

"Naruto, Sasuke already starting a fight early in the morning," asked Kakashi.

"He started," said Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"I didn't start dobe your stupidity made you start the fight," said Sasuke.

"WHAT!!!" cried Naruto and yet another fight started. Kakashi closed his book and pulled the two apart.

"You two have to learn to cooperate with each other your both jounin and yet you still act like children," said Kakashi.

"Hmph," replied Sasuke and Naruto looking away from Kakashi. Kakashi sigh.

"Well let's start our training we need get Sakura ready for the jounin exams," replied Kakashi. The group started their training and when finally finish.

"Thanks for all the help," said Sakura as she packed up and left. As she was walking away and turn the corner she heard her teammates and her sensei talking about her.

"Kakashi went are we really going to start to train for real again," asked Sasuke. "Training with Sakura is pointless she is just lagging us behind."

"That's mean Sasuke-teme she our teammate we work together," said Naruto. "But it's true that we haven't gotten much training done she is a little weaker cause she a girl."

"We all have our special talents and abilities some of us take more time to develop their techniques but doesn't mean their weak," said Kakashi. "Besides Sakura is part of this team she has help you guys a lot through and through." Sakura stood their behind the tree hearing her teammates calling her weak and her sensei calling her academically challenge. Tears started to roll down the young girl face as she quietly left from behind the tree. Her teammates and her sensei never noticed that she was there as they were insulting her.

Meanwhile earlier that morning another kunoichi was going to her teammates training ground. She had dark lavender-bluish hair and pearl color eyes. It was Hinata was running to her teammates training ground. As she was about to arrive to the training ground she heard some voices talking about her. She stop and listen quietly it was her teammates and her teacher.

"Kurenai-sensei why can we start without Hinata?" asked an impatient Kiba.

"We are a team Kiba and team work together to improve," said Kurenai. "How about I go and get Hinata?" Before Hinata could reply that she was there. Both of her two teammates nodded and watch their teacher go.

"I thought Kureani-sensei was never going to leave," said Kiba. Akamaru nodded.

"Don't you think Hinata is dragging this team down almost all the other kunoichi are stronger than her?" asked Kiba to Shino. Shino looked at Kiba through his glasses.

"Hinata may be a little slow but she is not a bad person," said Shino.

"She's comes from the famous Hyuuga clan and yet she's not a genius like Neji no wonder Hinata is weak," said Kiba. Hinata stood there shock at all the insult throw at her. She always thought that her team supported her unlike anyone in her family. Hinata started to softly cry and walk away from her teams training ground.

About a couple of training grounds away Gai's team had just finished training. Tenten was leaving the training ground area. Behind her she heard Neji talking to Lee.

"Lee, are you free tomorrow morning to train," asked Neji.

"Why? Don't you train with Tenten every morning?" asked Lee with a confused look on face. Neji sigh.

"Tenten has been lacking in skills lately. She has become a little weaker," said Neji.

"Oh I see because Tenten has been lacking in her youth. It is dwindling because she is a girl and girl's age faster than guys," said Lee. Neji sigh even more. 'This is going in the wrong direction' thought Neji. Gai-sensei walked over to the two boys.

"What this I hear your both training early tomorrow morning without Tenten?" asked Gai.

"I just need a better training partner," replied Neji.

"So Tenten has been losing her youthful fighting spirit but that doesn't mean she can bring it back up," replied Gai.

"Gai-sensei Tenten has been lacking in her fighting lately don't you agree?" asked Lee.

"Tenten is a delicate flower that must be taken care of but I have notice she has become a little sluggish," said Gai. Tenten stood there shock that her teammates and her sensei was considering her weak. She had helped them so much and this is what they truly thought of her a weak girl that couldn't stand up for herself. Who did they think they are?! Tenten took a kunai out ready to throw at them but then stop. Tenten left with angry face but if anyone looked closely at her eyes were surrounding by tears.

At the Korean barbeque restaurant Asuma's team was taking their lunch break from training. Chouji was stuffing his face. Asuma was sitting their with a worry expression feeling that he was going to run out of money really fast again. Shikamaru sat at the seat with his lazy expression watching Chouji stuffing his face. While Ino was yelling at Chouji for taking her food.

"Chouji why did you take my food don't you have your own to eat?!" yelled Ino.

"I finish mine and you never finish yours," said Chouji.

"So that is still rude you should have asked first," said Ino.

"Ino you should know by now that Chouji has to eat to keep up his energy," said Shikamaru.

"So why he doesn't take your food," sneered Ino. Shikamaru handed his plate over to Chouji.

"See I don't mind," said Shikamaru. "It's just food."

"You guys are so annoying," said Ino. Ino stood up and started to leave when she turn the corner and look through the window she could hear her team talking about her.

"Ino is so annoying," said Shikarmaru.

"Not only is she annoying but she also is a loudmouth and weak," said Chouji.

"Ino has been slacking off in her training lately," said Asuma.

"Ino is slacking off probably because of being a blonde she worries about her looks more than her training making her weaker than Sakura her rival for sure," said Shikamaru.

Ino stood there staring at them through the window with an anger and sadness flowing throughout her mind. She was just insulted by her teammates she was use to be called annoying by her teammates but they thought that she was so weak and dumb. Ino turn away from the window and started walking trying to hold back her tears. As she was passing the ramen shop she noticed Sakura sitting their sadly looking at her food. Ino walk over to Sakura. Sakura didn't even look up when Ino came over.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" asked Ino. Sakura turn her face to face Ino.

"Hi, Ino," said Sakura. "I'm just kind of sad. Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure," replied Ino. The two left the ramen shop and on their way there they walk into Tenten and Hinata. Tenten had angry expression on her face like she was ready to murder someone but sadness could be seen in her eyes. Hinata had her head down and her eyes were puffy.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sakura with a concerned look on her face.

"Those teammates of mine I can't believe it," said Tenten as she clenched her fist.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"Neji and Lee had the guts to insult me and then Gai-sensei join them saying I was getting weak," replied Tenten.

"I'm sure they were just in a bad mood," said Hinata trying to defend her cousin.

"How can you defend your cousin Hinata?! He always insults you saying that you are weak and don't be deserve to be the next clan leader of the Hyuuga," cried Tenten. Hinata started to cry again.

"Tenten!" said Sakura with a warning voice.

"I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me," said Tenten with a sorry voice.

"That's okay Tenten I understand where your coming from I was insulted by my teammates today," replied Hinata with a sad smile on her face.

"You were insulted too?!" asked Sakura and Ino.

"Hai," replied Hinata who got even sadder as she thought about the event of her teammates insulting her.

"Don't be so sad Hinata we the same thing happened to me," said Sakura.

"Me too," replied Ino.

"You too??!!," replied the girls all together as they look at each other.

"The boy must be against us," said Ino. "What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know but they should be thanking us for helping all those time when they are in trouble on a mission," said Tenten.

"Naruto and Sasuke should be grateful for all the times I heal them or they would have died of blood loss. We didn't do anything to them," said Sakura getting angry that her teammates and her sensei were ungrateful to them.

"We should do something to prove to the boys were not weak," said Tenten with a killer tone in her voice.

"We will, we are going to leave Kohona to train," said Sakura. The other girls were shock of Sakura idea. Then Hinata spoke up.

"I'm coming with you Sakura. I want to prove to people that I can become a better kunoichi and I'm not weak as they like to think," said Hinata. The other girls stood there with surprise expression that Hinata had talk so boldly.

"Right on Hinata I'm coming as well," said Ino.

"Me too," said Tenten.

"First we need permission from Tsunade-sama," said Sakura. The group went to Hokage's office to speak to Tsunade-sama. Went they arrive. Sakura knock on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Hokage-sama," said the group of girls as they bow.

"Hello, girls how are you?" asked Tsunade as she was sitting in her chair as her hand cross lay on the chair sides.

"We are fine Tsunade-sama but we have a request," said Sakura.

"What kind of request?" asked Tsunade.

"We would like permission to leave the village to train," said Sakura.

"WHAT?!!" yelled Tsunade. "I won't allow it!!!"

"Please Tsunade-sama we really need this," said Hinata. Tsunade facial expression turns into amazement that Hinata would speak up.

"I would like to hear why you girls are requesting a leave from Kohana," asked Tsunade as she calm down.

"Our teammates has hurt our feelings saying that we are weak and slow," replied Ino. Tsunade look at each girl individually in the eyes and could see that their teammates had hurt them greatly. Tsunade sigh.

"We could have private practices…," began Tsunade but was interrupted by Sakura.

"No Tsunade-sama we need to prove to the boys that we are strong," said Sakura. The other girls nodded their head with determination each shining in the girls eyes. Tsunade sigh again.

"I guess I can't hold you back but when will you return," asked Tsunade.

"We don't know when but we will return to prove ourselves," said Tenten.

"Very well I grant you the permission to leave," said Tsunade. "Please be careful girls. I'm going to miss you all."

"Thank you Tsuande-sama," replied the girls. The girls walk over and hug Tsunade.

"Don't worry we will watch over each other," said Sakura.

"Bye girls," said Tsunade. The girls bow and left the Hokage's office. 'I hope they will achieve what they desire' thought Tsunade.

Later on that night, Sakura was her home packing. 'I prove to Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei that I can become strong as them' thought Sakura. Sakura looked at the picture of her teammate on her night stand and put it in her backpack and left her house quietly and locked the door.

Hinata was sitting there having second thoughts what her father will think of this but then she remember Tenten's word earlier _"How can you defend your cousin Hinata?! He always insults you saying that you are weak and don't be deserve to be the next clan leader of the Hyuuga," cried Tenten. _'No I going to prove to my family and my friends that I'm a strong' thought Hinata. She finishes packing and slow open her door and swiftly left the Hyuuga compound.

Tenten was throwing kunai's and shuriken at the dummy Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei. She packed the dummies along too. She looked at the dummies closely. 'When I come back those two are going to wish that they wouldn't have said those insults about me' thought Tenten as she threw one last kunai at the Neji straw dummy. She got up and jumps out of her window. She started to run toward her destination.

Ino was sitting their looking at the flowers in her shop. She looked over each flower. Suddenly certain flower vase caught her eyes a vase cover clouds and smoke swirling around. She instantly thought of her teammates. Shikamaru with his cloud watching. Chouji devouring his food down his mouth. Asuma-sensei smoking his cigarettes. She sighs as she thought of her teammates but then a determination appeared in her eyes. 'I'm going to miss you guys but when I return I'm going to be stronger and your going to respect me at last' thought Ino. She grabs her backpack and ran to meet the other girls.

Sakura stood at the entrance of leaving Kohona. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten landed down next to her.

"Ready you guys?" asked Sakura. The other three girls nodded. The group started running out of Kohona. Each of the girl turn their head back and together had the same thought 'Goodbye Kohona'.

**Wow this took me a long time to type but I hope everyone like it. I will update soon as possible so plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second fic so plz be nice. Also sorry with all my grammar errors. Plz review I want to know what people think because I think this is my best fic yet out of the two. Also if you don't understand something I will try to answer your question but just try to flow with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I love the show so much! The pairing are Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata/Shino/Kiba, Lee/Tenten/Neji, and Shikamaru/Ino/Chouji **

**To the reviewers:**

**999shikaku999: Thank you for being my first reviewer on this new second fic. I plan to update soon I hope. **

**Garra's-pandachan101: Thank you for the review I glad you like it.**

**MangaFantic: Thank you for the review and I will take your idea into consideration I don't like the girls leaving too long either.**

**Angelnessa101: Thank you for the review I luv to read what people say even if it is criticism because people review help me understand the problems in my story.**

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky: Yeah I made the boys sexist in this story and thanks for the review! Yeah the girls are going to show them their not going to mess around with! Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Katarauchiha653719: Yup I plan to update sometimes what I write amazes me when I'm from the story away long enough.**

Last time…..

"_Ready you guys?" asked Sakura. The other three girls nodded. The group started running out of Kohona. Each of the girl turn their head back and together had the same thought 'Goodbye Kohona'._

**Gone**

The Next Morning:

Sasuke open his eyes. He turns his head and glanced at his clock. The time on the clock said 5:23 A.M. Sasuke got out of bed to train by himself before meeting with his teacher and his teammates. After training for about two hours, Sasuke look up at the sky and saw the sun had risen up a good amount he decide to head for the bridge. No point of going so early consider that the sense would not coming until like 9:00 a.m. When Sasuke arrived at the bridge he look down at the water and felt something was wrong today in the air but decided to ignore it thinking that he could handle any challenge coming his way. About thirty minutes later Naruto showed up. 'Sakura is not here yet' thought Sasuke. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and greeted him.

"Good Morning!!! Sasuke-teme. Where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"She probably late and don't call me teme, dobe," replied Sasuke as he glared at Naruto happy face expression. Immediately Naruto facial expression changed from a happy face to a frustrated and angry face.

"Don't called me dobe bastard!" yelled an angry Naruto as he glared at Sasuke. The two continue to glare at each other and then turn head away from each other. The two stood patiently waiting for their teammate and sensei to come. Five minutes later Naruto started to complain. 'Where's Sakura-chan? Is she okay?' thought Naruto. Then Naruto stated his thought out in the open.

"Where is Sakura-chan I mean I understand Kakashi-sensei being late because he always comes but Sakura-chan,"said Naruto. 'The dobe has a point' thought Sasuke. Suddenly a smoke appears on the bridge. When the smoke cleared away there stood Kakashi-sensei with his Icha Icha Paradise book open.

"Sorry I'm late again I was trying to…," said Kakashi but was interpreted by Naruto saying "Liar!!" Kakashi looked around and notice Sakura wasn't there usually she would join in with Naruto's morning yelling at him. 'This is odd' thought Kakashi.

"Haven't you two seen Sakura today?" asked Kakashi as he closed his book. The two shook their heads in a no response.

"Well we will wait a couple of minutes more minutes for Sakura to arrive and then we will start the training," said Kakashi. Minutes turn into hours it was already pass noon and Sakura had still not arrive.

"Kakashi-sensei maybe we should go to Sakura-chan house," said Naruto. 'Why Naruto is actually thinking' thought Kakashi.

"Sure let's go over her house and check if she was there," said Kakashi. The three of them walked over to Sakura house. Naruto went and bang on the door. "Sakura-chan open up!!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke put their hands over their ears to protect their ears from permanent damage done by Naruto loud voice. No one came to the door. Naruto being impatient kick the door down.

"Whoops," said Naruto with I didn't mean to do that kind of facial expression. The three of them went inside the house it was really quieted. The three of them grew suspicious.

"Split up and search the rooms," said Kakashi. Naruto headed for the kitchen while Kakashi and Sasuke headed upstairs. Sasuke walked into her bedroom and noticed that the team picture on nightstand was missing. 'Sakura is gone all right the teams picture not on her night stand something must happen' thought Sasuke. Kakashi walked into the bathroom and noticed that the first-aid kit was missing as well many of the medicines. Kakashi walked into Sakura's bedroom and also noticed that the picture was missing. 'Something must have happen' thought Kakashi. Naruto came in to the room.

"All the food in the kitchen is gone," said Naruto. Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sasuke faces and noticed their worried expression. Naruto was about to ask them what was wrong when he noticed that their team picture was missing from Sakura nightstand. 'Is Sakura okay?' thought Naruto.

"We have to go the Hokage's office immediately," said Kakashi. The two boys nodded their headed. They open Sakura window and jump out rushing to the Hokage's office.

Earlier that morning….

Neji eyes open and he looks outside noticing it was still dark but a little of bit of the sun could be seen with its yellow and redish color before it is rising. Neji got up ready to go train. He arrived at the training ground and practice with his gentle fist style. Eventually he had an errie feeling calling him inside. He looked around the training ground he was expecting his teammate Tenten to show up. Since Lee rejected to come train with him because Lee had promise Gai-sensei that he would train with him that morning. Neji sigh. 'Where Tenten usually she should be here by now?' thought Neji but he pushed the thought aside and continued with his training. Later in the morning his teacher and Lee came to the training ground to start the team training.

"Ahh my youth students….began Gai but stopped when he noticed Tenten had yet to arrive to the meeting.

"Neji where Tenten?" asked Gai as he looked at Neji.

"I don't know," answered Neji. "She never came this morning to practice either."

"We should go to her house and check if she okay," said Lee.

"Right you are my youthful student Lee," said Gai. As the three of them walked over to Tenten house, they noticed that her window was open.

"Tenten!!!" yelled Lee at her open window. No answer came. The three males jump into her room and notice that all her weapons were gone. 'Did something happen?' thought Neji. The group nodded at each other and split up to search the house. There was no sign of a struggle. 'What happen?' thought Lee and Gai. Tenten would have left some kind of message wouldn't she if she had left? The three males regroup to discuss what they have discovered in the house.

"We know all her weapons are missing," said Neji.

"Her food and medical supplies are also gone," said Lee.

"She must have been packing for something," said Gai conclude. "Let's head over to the Hokage's office may Tenten got a mission or she may have venture off to a secret training area to train." They jumped out of the window and start running to the Hokage's office. As they were running a blur came out knock right into Team Gai. It was Team Kurenai.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Kiba as he got up from the ground. Shino also slow got up from the ground to stare at Team Gai for getting in their way.

"Sorry but were in a hurry to reported to Hokage-sama Tenten missing," said Lee.

"Tenten missing too?!" cried Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"We're just as surprise as you are," said Lee to Kiba.

"No we're also going to report Hinata is missing," said Kiba.

"Hinata-sama is missing!!" said Neji with a surprise look on his face. 'How that possible how can Hinata-sama and Tenten both be missing' thought Neji.

"Yeah, we went to pick her up early today to go training," said Kiba.

Flashback:

Kiba and Shino were walking down the road to Hinata's house. Akamaru was up ahead chasing butterflies. The two were talking about Hinata absence in yesterday team training.

"I'm surprised Hinata didn't show for training yesterday," said Kiba as he watched Akamaru chase the butterflies.

"Yes, it was surprising that she didn't show because usually Hinata doesn't fool around," said Shino. The two boys arrived in front of the Hyuuga compound and walked in expecting to see Hinata sitting there waiting but she wasn't.

"Hmm..odd she should be here," said Kiba. The two boys decide to walk around the house searching for Hinata. After searching the compound and getting lost the two boys eventually bump into Hinata's father Hiashi.

"Hyuuga-sama Good morning," said Kiba and Shino in unsion. Akamaru barked and bow.

"Good morning boys why are you wandering the household," asked Hiashi.

"We're looking for Hinata to go train," said Kiba.

"She probably in her room," said Hiashi. "Follow me." The boys and Akamaru followed Hinata's father. Hinata's father knocks on her door.

"Hinata," he called. No answer was heard. He knocked again. Then he opens the door and saw the room was clean up and the futon was folded.

"Where's is she?!" cried Kiba in a frustrated voice.

"Apparently she's not here," replied her father to the two boys. Hiashi walked over to a worker in the house and ask them if they had seen Hinata. The work shook their head in a no response and walked away.

"Maybe we can get Akamaru to smell out her scent," said Kiba.

"That might be some trouble consider that this house is she lives. We would need to go very far first and find the scent if she has left a path of it," said Shino.

"While you boys are doing maybe you can also report to the Hokage and ask her if she has seen Hinata," said her father.

"Yeah, maybe Hokage-sama knows something because Hinata traveling backpack is not here," said Kiba. Shino nodded. The two headed for the door and started to run and both boys collapsed on the floor because they had just run into someone.

End of Flashback

"That's what happen," explain Kiba as he finished his story of finding Hinata.

"Let's hurry we might be able to find them," said Lee. The group started to run to the Hokage's office. Meanwhile Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma were waiting at the barbeque stand for Ino. Chouji was grubbing down Korean barbeque really fast. 'I'm going to run out of money again' thought Asuma as he watches the plates piling up. Asuma sigh. Shikamaru sat there with his hand to the side of his head in his lazy pose and watch Chouji devour his food. 'Troublesome' thought Shikamaru. Finally a loud burp was heard from Chouji.

"Where's Ino?" asked Chouji as he look around the store.

"Don't know but that troublesome isn't here yet," replied Shikamaru.

"We should go look for her," said Asuma. Shikamaru sigh.

"It's too troublesome to look for her," said Shikamaru. Asuma stood up and pull Shikamaru ear while Chouji follow behind them as they left the store.

The group arrived at the flower shop. They walked in noticed that the shop was quiet and no loud voices. Asuma walk up to the counter and rang the bell. Ino's mother walked out.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ahh have you seen Ino," asked Asuma.

"Why no I thought she left early this morning to train," replied Ino's mother. The group nodded and walked over to their training ground. Ino was not there.

"Where is she? She making me walks around when I want to lay on the grass and watch the clouds go by," said Shikamaru. "How troublesome."

"We better go to the Hokage's office and ask Hokage-sama to post out an alert because Ino usually when she late she would be taking care of the flowers in the store," said Asuma. The group nodded and walked to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office.

Tsuande sat there looking outside of the window. What was she going to tell the teams? She was pretty sure that they have figure out that one of their team members were missing by now. She saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi land out in the front of the building entrance. 'Well their coming' thought Tsuande. Tsuande could hear Naruto's voice through the walls. 'Baka' thought Tsuande. She saw also Team Gai and Team Kurenai arriving and a loud discussion could be heard outside.

"AAHH!!" yelled Naruto pointed at the boys with his finger. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Naruto-kun were here to report about our youthful team member Tenten has been missing," said Lee.

"Were here to report Hinata being missing," said Shino.

"WHAT!!!!" cried Naruto. "Both Tenten and Hinata are missing?! Sakura is missing as well."

"Ahh Naruto do you have to be so loud," said Shikamaru as he, Chouji, and Asuma were walking over to the group.

"So troublesome.." sigh Shikamaru.

"So the other girls are missing?" asked Chouji.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. "Where's Ino?" asked Naruto.

"That's why were here Naruto, she missing," said Shikamaru with a lazy expression.

"WHAT!!!" cried Naruto. Everyone put their hands over their ears.

"Be quiet Naruto!" yelled a frustrated Kiba.

"Let's go to the Hokage and report our teammates absents," said Lee.

"I just thought of something," said Kakashi.

"What can it possibly be?" asked Naruto.

"Does it seem odd that all the girl members of our team have disappear?" asked Kakashi.

"Now that Kakashi mentions it is kind of odd for just the girls to disappear," said Asuma.

"Well if their in trouble we better find them fast," said Naruto. Everyone nodded their head in agreement because truthful no matter how frustrated they become with the girls they are still good friends to them. Too bad the girls didn't know that with the boys huge egos insulting them yesterday. The group walked up the stairs to see the Hokage. The Hokage turn back to face the door and then turn back to the face the window again. She wondered should she tell them that the girls had left because of them. Then she heard a knock which interrupt her thoughts well. 'Let's see how the dice will roll' thought Tsunade.

"Come in," said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama," said the group.

"What can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"We like to report the status of our missing teammates," said Neji.

"We care about our teammates and we want to search for them," said Lee.

"Hmm.." said Tsunade with a serious look on her face.

"Tsunade-obachan we want to go searching for them," said Naruto. Tsuande look at the group with even more intense stare and then replied.

"I'm sorry but I have deny your request boys," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama with all do respect we need to search for the girls," said Asuma.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"Because they are weak and cannot take care of themselves and need our full time protecting," said Sasuke.

"I agree," said Neji. "The girls have little or so what talent."

"Is that how you all feel about the girls truthfully?" asked Tsuande-sama to the group of males.

"We don't necessary think that they can't do anything just their girls," said Naruto.

"I personally don't want to find Ino she's so troublesome," said Shikamaru. Asuma and Chouji nodded at Shikamaru statement. Tsunade sat at her seat controlling her temper in not killing these huge ego boost boys.

"I'm very disappointed that you think that way of your teammates," said Tsunade. "If that is you only reason for wanted to go search for the girls you are mistaken that I will let you go."

"Why won't you let us go?!" asked an impatient Naruto.

"The reason that your teammates are not here is because of you guys," said Tsunade as her voice was rising. "You made them leave with you insulting remarks of them when they have been nothing but caring too you!" The boys stood their in shock by the fact that the Hokage had yell at them but her statement of them making their teammates leave hurt the most.

"I will not allow you to go after them because they have left to train to prove that can good as you boys or even better," said Tsunade. "Now leave my office now!" as Tsuande pick up her desk and threw it at the boys. The group left the office before the desk hit the door and smash through the wall and kept on continue through all the walls.


End file.
